O Assassino Misterioso
by FireKai
Summary: Seis suspeitos, um morto. O Dr. Black faz chantagem com seis conhecidos seus, mas um deles mata o Dr. Black. O problema é que o assassino decide matar também os outros conhecidos. Quem será o assassino? Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Cluedo ou Clue, não me pertencem.**

A noite estava escura e na Mansão Black reuniram-se sete pessoas. O Dr. Black olhava atentamente para os seus cinco convidados e para a sua governanta.

"Vocês estão todos aqui nesta noite porque sabem que eu vos ando a chantagear a todos." - disse o Dr. Black. - "Todos vocês têm algo a esconder do mundo e eu sei o que é."

"Como se atreve a chantagear-nos?" - perguntou a Miss Scarlet, vermelha de fúria.

"Você vai arrepender-se." - ameaçou o Coronel Mustard.

"Um dia pagará pelo que nos está a fazer." - disse a Mrs. White.

"Deus só perdoa a quem merece o perdão e esse não é o seu caso." - disse o Padre Green.

"Se eu pudesse, esmagava-o com as minhas próprias mãos." - ameaçou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Você não irá longe com esta chantagem." - disse o Professor Plum.

"Tem razão Plum." - disse o Dr. Black. - "Amanhã vou dizer a todos os jornais os vossos segredos."

"O quê!" - disseram os seis ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento as luzes apagaram-se por completo e tudo ficou imerso na escuridão.

Ouviram-se gritos e por fim, um tiro. Quando as luzes voltaram, o Dr. Black estava estendido no chão da sala, com um tiro na cabeça.

**Suspeitos:** _Miss Scarlet, Coronel Mustard, Mrs. White, Padre Green, Mrs. Peacock e Prof. Plum._

"Ah, qual de vocês é que fez isto?" - perguntou a Mrs. White.

"Ora, não me acuse a mim!" - gritou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Eu não matei o Dr. Black." - disse o Padre Green.

"Nem eu!" - disse o Professor Plum.

"Eu não teria coragem para isso." - disse a Miss Scarlet.

"Eu não fui, talvez até tenha sido você Mrs. White." - acusou o Coronel Mustard.

"Oh, que ousadia acusar-me a mim!" - gritou a Mrs. White. - "Eu trabalho nesta casa há mais de trinta anos."

"Pois, mas antigamente o seu patrão não fazia chantagem consigo." - disse o Professor Plum.

"Foi você não foi Mrs. White?" - perguntou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Confesse!" - gritou a Mrs. Scarlet.

"Parece que está sem saída." - disse o Padre Green.

"Não fui eu, eu nem tenho um revólver." - disse a Mrs. White. - "Vocês estão a acusar-me, mas eu sei bem quem é que matou o Dr. Black eu vi o brilho da pólvora. A pessoa que o matou estava nesse lugar. A pessoa que matou o Dr. Black foi..."

Mais uma vez, as luzes foram abaixo, mas foi só naquela sala. Ouviu-se outro tiro. O Padre Green carregou no interruptor da luz e ela voltou.

"Desculpem, eu acidentalmente carreguei no botão e as luzes apagaram-se e... Ah!" - o Padre Green gritou ao ver a Mrs. White morta perto de si, com uma bala no peito.

**Suspeitos:** _Miss Scarlet, Coronel Mustard, Padre Green, Mrs. Peacock e Prof. Plum._

"Outra morte..." - disse o Coronel Mustard.

"Mas, quem foi?" - perguntou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Claro, foi o Padre Green!" - gritou o Professor Plum.

"Sim, você era o que estava mais perto dela." - concordou a Miss Scarlet.

"Nunca pensei que você fizesse isso, Padre Green." - disse o Coronel Mustard.

"Não fui eu!" - gritou o Padre Green. - "O assassino ou assassina aproveitaram que eu, sem querer carreguei no botão e mataram a Mrs. White."

O Padre Green pegou num pedaço de papel e escreveu um nome.

"Aqui está o nome do assassino." - disse o Padre Green. - "Eu, também tinha visto o clarão da pólvora e pensei que fosse a Mrs. White, mas já que não foi ela, então foi o outro suspeito que estava perto dela na altura."

"Quem era?" - perguntou o Coronel Mustard. - "Nós mudámos todos de posição depois da morte do Dr. Black."

Mais uma vez, e desta vez por causa do tempo, as luzes apagaram-se. Quando as luzes voltaram, o Padre Green estava morto com um tiro na cabeça e o papel com o nome do assassino tinha desaparecido.

**Suspeitos:** _Miss Scarlet, Coronel Mustard, Mrs. Peacock e Prof. Plum._

"Oh!" - gritou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Mais uma morte!" - gritou a Miss Scarlet.

"O assassino atacou outra vez." - disse o Coronel Mustard.

"Eu vou... vou denunciar o assassino!" - gritou o Professor. - "Agora eu vi quem foi!"

Desta vez, as luzes não foram abaixo e o assassino pegou no revólver, matando o Professor Plum ali mesmo no meio da sala. O tiro acertou-lhe directamente no coração.

**Suspeitos:** _Miss Scarlet, Coronel Mustard, Mrs. Peacock._

E agora a revelação do assassino!

Quem será?

Será a Miss Scarlet?

Ou talvez seja o Coronel Mustard!

Ou quem sabe a Mrs. Peacock…

"Ah! Não acredito! Scarlet!" - gritou o Coronel Mustard.

"Tu és a assassina!" - gritou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Não ia deixar que o Dr. Black destruísse a minha vida." - disse a Miss Scarlet friamente. - "Nem vou deixar que nenhum de vocês faça isso!"

A Miss Scarlet disparou três tiros. Dois acertaram no Coronel Mustard e um na Mrs. Peacock. A Miss Scarlet saiu da sala a correr, sem olhar para trás e ver se os tinha morto. Estava na hora da fuga.

Ela entrou no seu carro e partiu a alta velocidade. O Coronel Mustard tinha levado um tiro na perna e outro perto do coração. A Mrs. Peacock tinha levado um tiro num dos braços.

"Peacock ligue para a polícia. Depressa!" - disse o Coronel Mustard.

A Mrs. Peacock levantou-se com dificuldade e pegou no telefone. Contou rapidamente o que se tinha passado. Quando desligou o telefone, já o Coronel Mustard tinha morrido.

A polícia chegou e tomou conta da situação. A Mrs. Peacock foi levada para o hospital e curou-se rapidamente. Quanto à Miss Scarlet foi apanhada uma semana depois e até hoje permanece presa.

**E assim revelou-se que a assassina era a Mrs. Scarlet. Adivinharam logo ou foi uma surpresa? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
